ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Credits 3
The Real Ghostbusters Credits 3 (Seasons 6-7) Credits. Imagery in Credits Typed Credits To see credits click "Show". Season 6 Supervising Producers Andy Heyward Len Janson Chuck Menville Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Coordinating Producer Robby London Supervising Producer Director Will Meugniot Produced and Directed By Stan Phillips Executive in Charge of Production Winnie Chaffee Production Supervisor Brian A. Miller Associate Producer Michael Pole Production Coordinators Leeanne Kaplan Mark Polcyn Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Assisted by Lynn Helsel William A. Ruiz Eben S. Eldridge Voice Direction Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Marian Sloan Cast Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice La Marche Kath Soucie Frank Welker Recording Assistant Michael Newton Additional Cast Charlie Adler Jeff Altman Keith Anthony Rodger Bumpass Greg Burson Cam Clarke Chris Collins Ron Feinberg Ron Gans Linda Gary And Brian George Ed Gilbert Benny Grant Angel Harper Olivia Virgil Harper Karen Hartman Ron House Walter Koenig Rosalyn Landor Janna Levenstein And Marilyn Lightstone Rose Marie Ed Pansullo Patrick Pinney Frank Renzulli Mark Silverman John Stephenson Louise Vallance B.J. Ward Joshua Wiener Anderson Wong Art Director Kathy Castillo Bill Dubay Vince Davis Storyboard Supervisor Brad Rader Key Character Design Martin Armbunich Ricardo Delgado Pete Von Sholly Additional Character Design Ricardo Delgado Hun Sook Kim Paula LaFond Background Designers ER Cruz Ricardo Delgado Robert Fletcher Alex Nino Vladimir Spasojevic Tony Yamada Prop Designer Ricardo Delgado Robert Fletcher Lee Go Shane Poindexter Storyboard Artists Cullen Blaine Ben Dunn Kazumi Fukushima Scott Jorgenson Carol Lay Butch Lukic Will Meugniot Steve Moore Tom Nesbitt Frank Paur Stan Phillips And Dave Simons Clint Taylor Keith Tucker Vince Waller Pat Wong Storyboards Clean-Up Pat Agnasin Trish Burgio Cesar Magsombol Color Background Painters Russell Chong Abel Laxamana Norly Paat Color Supervisors Li Harmon Adriana Galvez-mann Color Key Steven Lee Matt Nastuk Lip Assignment Animator Bill Knoll Translation Noriko Norvell Minoru Terao Kazuko Yamamoto Animation Produced By A.C. Productions Animation Director Lee Choon Man Animators Kim Wan Soo Choi Joung Kyu Jun Young Sig Kim Eun Byung Camera Cho Bok Dong Backgrounds Lee Hyun Sook Paint Oh Myung Ok Animation Produced By Sei Young Productions Animation Director Kim Dae Jung Key Animators Park Chi Man Jung Han Young Choi Byung Nam Park Soon Shin Backgrounds Park Jae Hyun Yong Nam Jung Kwan Young Nam Kwan Tae Hwan Executive in Charge Of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted by Kimberly R. Cronin Supervising Editor Richard S. Cannon Film Editor Gregory K. Bowron Richard Bruce Elliott''' Allan Gelbart Dialogue Editors Heather Elliott Theresa M. Gilroy Donald P. Zappala Ron Fedele Robert O'Brien Peter Tomaszewicz Supervising Music Editor Stuart Coetz Music Editors John Motarotti Daniel J. Johnson Sound Effects By Bill Koepnick Re-recording Engineer Jim Hodson Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Format Editors Mark Mcnally Susan Odjakjian Assistant Editor Trudy Alexander Videotape Supervisors Elvida Abella Dennis Graham AJ Ullman Post Production Coordinator Fifun Amini Music Supervisor Joanne Miller Assisted By Judy Sampson-Brown Melissa Gentry "Ghostbusters Theme" Written By: Ray Parker Jr. Music by Chase-Rucker Productions Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck ©1990 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Season 7 Supervising Producers Andy Heyward Len Janson Chuck Menville Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Coordinating Producer Robby London Produced and Directed By Stan Phillips Executive in Charge of Production Brian A. Miller Production Supervisor Stacey Gallishaw Associate Producer Gaetano Vaccaro Production Coordinator Brian McGowan Production Assistants Chris Hammond Trace Ellis Story Editors Len Janson Chuck Menville Script Supervisor Lori Crawford Assisted By William A. Ruiz Eben S. Eldridge Voice Direction Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Michael Newton Voices Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice La Marche Kath Soucie Frank Welker Additional Cast Luis Accinelli Charlie Adler Jeff Altman Jess Dizon J.P. Dizon Brian George Robert Ito Art Directors Peter Von Sholly Character Designer Ricardo Delgado Gerald Forton Peter Von Sholly Background Designers Mike Van Cleave John Wong Prop Designers John Berman Brad Morris Color Key Artist Kathrin Dropian Color Background Artists Timothy Barnes Mike Van Cleave John Wong Storyboard Artists Ron Harris Budd Lewis Don Manuel Brad Morris Tom Nesbitt Brad Rader Dave Simons Michael A. Swanigan Clint Taylor Storyboards Clean-Up George Booker Brad Morris Brian Murray Paul Scarzo Steve Werblun Storyboard Slugging Vincent Davis Lip Assignment Bill Knoll Translation Minnie Sm Kim Jung Ran Son Joseph C. Cho Overseas Consultant Winnie Chaffee Animation Produced By Sae Rom Plus One Productions Supervising Director Lee Choon Man Animation Director Park Jun Nam Layout Choi Hee Seok Cho Kyu Deok Checking Kang Min Soo Kim Yong Kyu Key Animators Kim Jeong Taek Kim Ho Geon Kim Jeong Sig Huii Beoung Wook Lee Doing Heon Choi Yong Jin Park Young Chul Kim Jong Sang Ink & Paint Oh Myung Ok Backgrounds Han Seon Geun Chung Yeon Kewn Special EFX Chung Yeon Kewn Camera Cho Bok Dong Executive In Charge Of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted By Kimberly R. Cronin Supervising Editor Richard S. Cannon Film Editor Gregory K. Bowron Richard Bruce Elliott''' Allan Gelbart Dialogue Editors Heather Elliott Donald P. Zappala Peter Tomaszewicz Supervising Music Editor Stuart Coetz John Motarotti Sound Effects By Bill Koepnick Re-Recording Engineer Jim Hodson Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Format Editors Mark Mcnally Susan Odjakjian Warren Taylor Assistant Editors Trudy Alexander Kris Gilpin Videotape Supervisors Fifun A. Amini Dennis Graham Tonda Lark Post Production Coordinator Maria C. Mercado Music Supervisor Joanne Miller Assisted By Judy Sampson-Brown Melissa Gentry "Ghostbusters" Theme Written By: Ray Parker Jr. Original Music by Chase/Rucker Productions Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created By: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck ©1991 CPT Holdings, Inc All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Gallery Season 6 RGBCreditsSeason6sc01.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc02.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc03.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc04.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc05.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc06.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc07.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc08.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc09.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc10.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc11.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc12.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc13.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc14.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc15.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc16.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc17.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc18.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc19.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc20.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc21.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc22.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc23.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc24.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc25.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc26.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc27.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc28.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc29.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc30.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc31.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc32.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc33.png| RGBCreditsSeason6sc34.png| Season 7 RGBCreditsSeason7sc01.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc02.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc03.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc04.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc05.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc06.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc07.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc08.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc09.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc10.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc11.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc12.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc13.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc14.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc15.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc16.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc17.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc18.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc19.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc20.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc21.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc22.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc23.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc24.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc25.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc26.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc27.png| RGBCreditsSeason7sc28.png| Category:The Real Ghostbusters